


Mission

by CrucioAndCoffee



Series: We Bleed Ambrosia and Ichor Universe [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/pseuds/CrucioAndCoffee
Summary: A mission goes awry and Alecto is injured.





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions/hints at self-harm. It’s a tad bit violent. 
> 
> It’s more of a Drabble than a full one-shot.

Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she dodged another spell, Alecto stepping in front of her casting a shield. Bellatrix swiveled around her and threw the killing curse at their attackers, hitting one of three in the chest. They dropped dead on the ground, distracting their opponents for now.

“We need to retreat,” Bellatrix hissed from behind her mask. The night air was cold and perfect for a duel in these muggle suburbs.

Alecto gazed back, her blue eyes shining from underneath her silver mask. Then a zap sound of a spell and she shifted and stood in front of Bellatrix, arms cradling around her. Alecto groaned and became heavy in her arms. She curled her around protectively and rested Alecto against the side of a building.

She raised her wand, fury burning in her, and she forced it out through her magic. “Fiendfyre!” Flames erupted from her wand and weaved like snakes to the surrounding buildings, trees, and wizards. The heat from the dark magically flames licked at her and she used what was left of her willpower to keep them from swallowing her and Alecto.

Alecto slouched on the ground against the building, silent. Bellatrix grabbed her and shot up into the sky as smoke, barely escaping the flames. She carried Alecto to a nearby safe house. Though she had to bust through the window because there was no time to casually enter the flat building. Bellatrix and Alecto tumbled across the floor. She ripped her mask off and let it fade to smoke before rolling Alecto over and removing hers too.

“Hey baby girl,” Alecto croaked. “Nice fireworks.” She chuckled but winced drastically. Blood trickled from her lips.

Bellatrix thumbed over her cheek, caressing it, and nervously chewing her lip. “I stole your signature—sorry.” She took Alecto’s hand and sat next to her among the broken glass. “I suppose I should fix the window. The Dark Lord wouldn’t want the safe house compromised.”

Bellatrix fixed the window quickly and went to the open kitchen a few paces away to start some tea. Her eyes watched her girlfriend.

Alecto sat up slowly and ripped off her Death Eater robes. Magical cuts ran down her shoulder and back, bleeding out. She hissed in pain. Bellatrix rushed over cursing herself for not being better at healing. She gently touched Alecto’s arm and laced their fingers.

“Bathroom,” she said. Alecto didn’t argue when Bellatrix lifted her and guided her. There was a medical kit hidden behind the mirror. She took a wet rag and gently dabbed at the blood leaking down Alecto’s back. “I’d be aroused if it was anyone’s blood, but yours,” Bellatrix teased.

Alecto pulled her hair to the side and leaned against the sink. Then a quick look to Bellatrix with a smirk. “Of course my little witch.”

Bellatrix cleaned the wounds and bandages them until they could make up an excuse for her to see a healer. If they went right now it would be too obvious she was connected to the raid.

While she wrapped the cuts, her fingers traced Alecto’s soft skin. “You’re skin is so smooth.” It came out almost like a hum.

“As opposed to?” Alecto asked. She gave Bellatrix a curious glance.

She finished tying off the gauze. Bellatrix swallowed and walked out of the bathroom without another word. She grabbed Alecto’s hand and pulled her to the sofa. Bellatrix was about to walk off and get tea when Alecto’s arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her down into her lap.

Bellatrix kissed Alecto. “You need rest.”

“Not as much as I need you.” Alecto kissed her again, teasing her. “My wicked little witch.” Her hands caressed Bellatrix’s cheeks.

The tea kettle whistled, and Bellatrix unhappily pried herself out of Alecto’s grip. She came back with two cups of tea though both her hands were shaking, and caused the cups to clank against their saucers. She placed them on the table and sat, head in her hands. Alecto snuggled up to her and pulled at her chin. Her blue eyes gazed at her curiously.

“Bella, something wrong?” She asked. Her head rested on Bellatrix’s shoulder, and her arms snaked around her middle.

“Tired. Too many dark curses, not enough energy.” Bellatrix laughed, then sighed. She rested her head on Alecto’s.

Alecto rubbed her back and drank some tea before pulling Bellatrix up into her arms. Even with a damaged one, somehow she managed it and carried her to bed. Alecto helped her undress and Bellatrix looked at her not so smooth arms, biting her lip.

“Is that what you meant?” Alecto whispered. She kissed Bellatrix’s forehead, lips, jaw, neck, rubbing circles into her scarred forearms. “I don’t judge you for them.”

Bellatrix rested her forehead on Alecto’s. “You’re too good to me...”

Alecto pulled off Bellatrix’s skirt and boots, forcing her to lay down. “I take care of what’s mine. I keep having to remind you.” She kissed her lips quickly and pulled away with a genuine smile.

Bellatrix ran her fingers through Alecto’s hair. “You have to stay here. If anyone finds you with those wounds... you’ll be connected to the crime, and taken from me.” She gazed at Alecto, pleading with her frown to stay.

“Of course,” Alecto said with a smirk. She pulled off her shoes and crawled into bed with her. “I can’t be taken away from you. The blasphemy,” she teased.

“Big word coming from you.” Bellatrix laughed, cuddling against her girlfriend.

“Don’t go making fun of me now. I might have to teach you a lesson.” Bellatrix felt Alecto’s smile across her skin. Their limbs intertwined and for a moment the war had paused, and it was just them.


End file.
